Counting Waves
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Friendly advice from an unlikely source. Please Read & Review. Make you think on how the season may go. And a way to see a certain MC again.


Counting Waves

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Friendly advice from an unlikely source.

Disclaimer: DO I have to admit it? I (crying) don't own them (Wailing pathetically).

REVIEW PLEASE. THEY MAKE ME GO INSANE WITH MORE IDEAS.

_**COUNTING WAVES**_

"Move and I'll kill you." Bobby froze raising his hands slowly. He got up turning to face the female voice. His eyes widen at the girl estimating in her late twenties brandishing a highly ornamental sword at him. She tilts her head. "Shit," she steps back from him. "You're Bobby Singer." She stands up and begins to back away from him

"Wait," she halts by the door of the dilapidated house. "How do you know me?" she stops, sighing, to look at him.

"I saw you through the angel's eyes." Bobby's eyes widen. She backs off looking toward the door. She steps toward him. "They're here. We need to get out of here." She comes toward Bobby grabbing his arm. He wants to fight but she grips hard. "We need to go."

"Why?"

"Leviathans." Bobby doesn't need to hear more. They both head out the back door. She drags him to her ride. A bullet c5 military, Bobby admired for a second before he was hauled on and hanging tight to his savior.

_**COUNTING WAVES**_

They speed down the interstate till they are two towns over stopping at a rest stop. Getting off they both stand on opposite sides of the bike.

"Thanks for back there."

"You're welcome," she says unsure.

"But why? You one of them." She glares at him from across the bike.

"I am far from them." Gliding her hand across her bike.

"But you came out with them."

"Not on purpose." She checks her saddlebags. She locks eyes on him. "Hey I just saved your life. Don't you hunters know manners?" She walks her bike closer to a pump.

"Thanks." She smiles at that. Bobby can't help but smile back. He turns away to call the boys.

_**COUNTING WAVES**_

Dean and Sam pull up in front of the hotel. Shutting off the engine a door to one of the lower level doors open. Bobby steps out. Dean nods his head to him. Sam grabbing the bags of requested food. They come to the door, Bobby stopping them.

"What's up Bobby?"

"Don't freak out." Bobby reenters the room. The brothers looking from one another before entering.

Entering they see the big secret.

"Wow Bobby ordering out of the classier catalogs."

"Cute Dean." She voices. He looks shocked.

"Hey, have we met before?"

"Not personally." She looks to Bobby before answering. "I saw you through the angel's eyes." The boys step back.

"What the hell Bobby?"

"She's a leviathan?" Sam asks taking a step closer toward her.

"Sammy!" Dean warns as he steps toward her. She stares at him. Taking a step toward him.

"No, I'm a Mammon."

"A what?" she nabs the food bag out of Sammy's hand. Sitting on a bed she opens the bucket of chicken. Bobby sighs sitting down next to her.

"A greed demon."

"Hey," she protests next to Bobby. He shrugs. "I don't per say am greedy. It's just… people get greedy around me. I can cause it. Think siren but a far distant cousin." Pulling out a chicken leg she eats it.

"So you don't eat human?" she tilts her head to answer Dean's question.

"I have on occasion. But that was a looonng time ago." Dean raises his hands trying to wrap his head around it. Sam is just looking at her starry eyed. Stumbling to find a seat.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Um, um, yeah…" Dean hits him lightly on the shoulder. Sam turns to him. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause your going all googly eyes at the monster." Sam looks confused.

"Sorry about that." She says finishing off a bite. "Defense mechanism and you're kinda cute." She winks at Sam. He smiles back.

"What is with you and demons?" Sam glares at Dean before returning to their latest acquisition.

"Hey, at least he is committed." She reaches in for another leg. Dean sits down watching her eat.

"Hungry?"

"You offering?" she devours the leg and a thigh before licking her fingers. Bobby drinks his beer allowing her to eat the chicken. If it means her not eating them and getting answers. He is all for that.

"So how did you get out? I thought the Leviathans were the only ones to latch on." She nods to Dean's inquiry.

"It was all jumbled inside the angel. So many of us trying to find a balance. Think shoving the whole population of China into Rhode Island." Everybody's eyebrows rose at that. "Yeah kinda compact. So when he used up some of the smaller souls to wreak havoc on the earth. It was so easy." She pauses. Seeing through those blue eyes at what they had wrought. "And seeing how easy the world has become to conquer. The bigger older meaner monsters wanted to play in the playground. Especially learning from the ange,l God is nowhere to be found."

"Cas," Dean blurted. "His name was Cas."

"His name was Castiel, angel of Thursday." She stares at him. "Yes I do know the name of the first host." Dean is boiling inside. Pent up with the lost of his friend. Not really having a descent ceremony to say good bye. All that is left is a trench coat in the trunk. Not even a descent photo, just some fake ID's.

"So why aren't you pent up on world domination?"

"I had my fun back in the day. God feared of what I would do to his innocent creation." She laughs. "Insert angel here." Referring to Lucifer and him causing the downfall of humans to sin. Spawning the creation of demons. "Besides I had a nice spot in purgatory."

"So why are you here?" she takes a deep breath not knowing if they are going to like what she has to say next.

"Castiel." She simply says. Giving them a moment to wrap their heads around this. Knowing their angel is a touchy subject. Dean is boiling. "When we were being purged from him I felt them latch onto him." She looks down sadly. "His grace was so beautiful. I had never seen anything like it." Looking up at them through tears. "I had to help. I'm greedy like that. Wanting to save the world and all."

"Then why are you in purgatory?"

"Because I'm a monster." Dean nodded at that. His mentality on if it is wrong, kill it. This whole situation is fraked up. Sam nods at her confession. For some reason he didn't faze out. Looking around the room. Lucifer wasn't making any appearances.

"Are you doing that?" he points the question at her.

"Kinda," acting like it is no big thing. "It's your brother's biggest want besides the other thing."

"What other thing?" Dean gets on the defensive.

"Cas." She says the name simply. Dean burst up and out of his chair. He had heard enough. Anger becoming the strongest emotion he has. Gripping it tight. Angry at the situation. The lost of his best friend. The lost of Sam's marbles.

"How about my other want?"

"I can't bring back something I can't control." She states the fact. She is a monster who can control greed. And she is not the only strong monster in the swimming pool.

"Ok, then tell me how to kill a Leviathan." Taking him in that is one of his wants but that is about number 5 on his list of wants. Leaning back she sprawls on the bed.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't know. I've only seen a few deaths amongst their kind." Dean motions her to elaborate. "One died of extremely old age. The other um, ate himself to death."

"Great so all we have to do is put a continent on the table and we can just let them gorge themselves to death." Exasperated he paces the room.

"Sorry I can't be more help."

"Darling you are helping. Even if the idjit can't see that." She smiles at Bobby.

"Thank you."

"So is there anyway to get their Asses sucked back into purgatory?"

"Um, there are ways. But I'm not entirely sure. I'm just trying to stay out of the way."

"So why are they after you?" Bobby finally remembers a question he's been wanting to ask her since their first meet. She slowly stands up. Dean and Sam watch her as she begins to move around the room.

"Well I'm a Purgatorian. And to reopen the gates they need Purgatorian blood." They look at one another.

"Leviathans bleed black." Sam figured out.

"A+ Sam."

"Teacher's pet." Dean scoffed but happy his brother is firing the right cylinders instead of the hell ones. He looks at her as she grabs her saddlebags beginning to rummage through them. She pulls out a snicker bar.

"Another thing, what's with eating everybody?"

"They're hungry. Think of them like the wrath from Stargate Atlantis." No response. "We are their food. For those none sci-fi genre fans. Zombies need flesh."

"So why not eat, I don't know, not humans?"

"It's not my fault God made you delicious."

"You've eaten humans." Sam asks little worried about the company they keep.

"I ate my sacrifices. Sometimes humans. Sometimes other creatures."

"Ok back to the original topic. Why do they want to open the gates again?"

"Because they want all their brother and sisters to be free." That hit them harder than anything previously just said. There are more of them and they wanted them to join the party.

"Wait so they get all of them out and ravage the earth what happens when they eat us all?"

"There are still monster, demons, other odds and ends. They won't get picky and they won't kill everybody."

"So we become cattle?" she nods pulling out a shirt, smelling it. Ignoring them as they take in this heavy information. Dean sinks down on the bed. "We are so screwed."

"Understatement." Bobby grabs himself another beer. Smoke them if you have them mentality again. Just being told the world is a plate piled high with humans. Bon appetite.

Sam looks at her but quickly looks away. She is changing her shirt. Swiftly done he looks back.

"Wait, how did god cage them in the first place?" they stare at him but he just shrugs in response. It wasn't a stupid question. And the answer was in none of the books they had on the subject of Leviathans.

"The kings fought. God and the Leviathan Overlord. The Overlord is the one who holds control over the rest of them. They don't do anything unless ordered to by Daddy." She shoves the old shirt into her saddlebag. Then she realizes the impossible. "If you get to him. Get him back in his box. They will surely follow."

"Great so how do we bag ourselves an overlord Leviathan." Dean say like it is no big task yet huge undertaking. Not like they haven't taken on anything this huge before. Crossroad demons, werewolves, vampires, demons, Lucifer, angels, bring it.

"Your Winchesters you make it up as you go." Dean shuts his mouth at that. For it was pure Cas. Guess they retained all memories from their friend. "And you guys normally pull it off in thee end." Yes, all who were inside had all the angel's memories. Recent events the most prominent. He stares at her as she rummages for something else in her bag.

"And once we do find him?" she moves over to them. Slamming a glass coke bottle on the table. Reaching over seductively she pulls a knife from Sam's waist hilt. Bringing the blade out she cuts along her wrist. Letting the blood drip into the bottle filling it three quarters full. "So now all we need is virgin blood."

"Nope don't have to worry about that." She wraps her arm up. "When the overlord found me and shoved me into a vessel. He chose what he needed. Two for the price of one." Dean's eyes grow as big as saucers.

"She's a virgin. What? How?"

"She was a nun. Never had occasion." Dean stares at her Longley.

"We can fix that?" she smiles at him. Glad the chip has softened a little. Too bad it was just the beginning to an end.

"If we survive this, rain check." Dean smiles. She is helping them. That adds some points to her favor. And she helped Sam too somewhat. Her eyes go to Sam. "For you I'll go right now." Sam shift uncomfortably.

"What am I chop liver?" Bobby protest. She moves away from the table. Standing in front of him she leans over. One hand grabbing the back of his head the other grasping his arm. She moves in and kisses him long and hard. Once it is over she stands back from him to gauge his response. "She's a virgin and can kiss like that."

"No that is what I learned from the pizza man." Dean and Sam exchange looks. How much of Cas was left and spread out amongst the monsters? Shuddering at the thought of everything their friend knew, they knew.

Picking up her bags she tosses them over her shoulder.

"Wait your leaving?"

"I can't stay here. You are their biggest threat. You know about them. You're hunters. And now you have knowledge and the final weapon." They look from one another. Dean quickly stands in front of the door.

"What if we need to find you again?" she lifts a flap of one bag pulling out a pen. Grabbing his arm she writes down her cell phone number.

"You better not call me until you are ready to send me home. Good luck boys. You're gonna need it." She exits the door. Admiring their car as she makes her way to her ride. Looking sadly at the room of the world's only hope. Wishing she could help them more. Keeping her silent promise to the beautiful angel. Getting on her bike she starts the engine. Closing her eyes to gather herself. Pray to a god who may or may not be there, or she believes in.

For when they reach the overlord will they have the heart to go up against him? The king wearing their beloved friends face.

_**COUNTING WAVES**_

AN: My original Prompt for writing this.

Everybody wants her

Friendly leviathan

SONG: Counting Waves: Sarah Fimm


End file.
